What If
by Phantomfan220891
Summary: What if Jackson Rippner wasn't an Assassin. then what would happen when he and lisa first met. Attention: AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Ok everyone, just so you know I did a bit of editing to make this chapter easier to read, and make it a bit longer.

Chapter 1: They Meet

As Lisa waited in line for what seemed like forever, a man in the next line started to complain about it.

"This is ridicules, your letting these people go ahead, yet I've been standing here for over an hour. I want to speak with your boss, right now." Demanded the impatient man. Lisa quickly, without even thinking jumped in

"Please sir, don't make her do that. She's doing the best she can."

"I don't believe I was talking with you."

"I realize that sir, but…" but she was cut off by the angry jerk

"Look, I've had…" suddenly a man grabs his arm. "Sir, please, just wait a little longer, and I'm sure you'll be on that plane in no time." Said the man, as he stared at the jerk with his cold almost blinded blue eyes. "Look, I've been waiting here for…"

"Sir, look, she exhausted, she's work 18 hours straight, and I'm sure she realizes that we all hate her by now. But if you just be patient, you'll be out of here sooner, because you let her do her job, which I'm assuming is a lot more thankless then yours." Without the jerk shut his mouth, and as he was called to come to the front of the desk to get plane pass, he whispered, "This airline sucks."

Lisa turned to the man behind her, "Thanks." She said

"Oh it was no problem, besides you got the ball rolling, that was just backup." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, reflex I guess." She replied.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I manage a hotel, I deal with people like that almost everyday."

"You manage a hotel? Hmm, so which hotel do you manage, the Hilton, the…" he was cut off by her reply

"The Lux Atlantic in Miami."

"Oh so you're on this…" she cut him off again,

"On this very delayed flight to Miami, yes."

"Well, it's a good thing they invented the Tex Mex, Best Nachos in the Airport." He said, "I'll save you a seat if you'd like."

Lisa turned to him, and gave a sort of look that told him he was getting to close.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to invade your personal space." He said apologetically,

"Oh no, no, no, no, it's quit alright, it's just that, uh, I've got a few phone calls to make and so yeah." She said. She was then called to go up to the desk.

" Well ok then, well you have a good flight then." He said,

"You too." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Chapter 2: Painful Memories.

As Lisa walked down the airport, she began to feel guilty for making that young man she had just met feel bad for asking her to join him for a drink and some nachos. As she was busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice she was about to walk into a young woman with an iced Cappuccino. Splash, the iced Cappuccino spilled all over her top.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, it's iced though so don't worry, I'm terribly sorry, let me find you some napkins to help you clean that up." Said the very sorry women.

"No, no, no it's ok, I'm ok." Replied Lisa.

"Oh, ok. Larry, run to Starbucks and get me another cappuccino." Yelled the young women as she walked away from Lisa toward her husband.

Lisa quickly head for the ladies room, and whipped off the cappuccino on her top. She quickly pulled another top out of her carry-on and took of her wet one. As she looked into the mirror, she could see the scar on her flesh a few inches above her bra. She began to remember what happened to her two years ago.

_Flash Back: "Ahhhhh, someone please help me." Yelled a terrified Lisa, as the man grabbed her and forced her onto the concrete ground, lifting her skirt up, and ripping off her underwear. She could feel him violating, and she let out a terrible scream of pain, torture, and fear. The man then pull out a Swiss army Knife and put it to her throat._

_"Shut up bitch, or I'll kill you when I'm finished." As he continued with his twisted pleasure, she closed her eyes, and began to sob quietly. Once he was finished, he got off of her and she then took her chance to run. She ran as fast as her swore legs would let her. She then began to slow down, and the guy caught up with her, he took the knife and cut her at the top of left breast._

_"That'll teach you Bitch." He said as he ran off once he heard sirens._

As soon as Lisa woke up from her little daydream, or day nightmare, she realized she was on the bathroom floor sobbing. She quickly lifted herself up, washed her face, and put her shirt on. As soon as most of the puffiness was out of her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom. Trying to leave her painful memory behind once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Chapter 3: "Buy you a drink."

As Lisa walked down the Airport to her gate, she noticed the nice man she met earlier that day, sitting at the bar counter of what she assumed to be Tex Mex, she decided since she had nothing better to do, she go and sit with him. As she approached him, he turned his head and faced her.

"Hello." He said pleasantly, trying to seem friendly.

"Hi. Is the seat taken?" she asked.

"Oh no, it's all yours. So what'll it be?" he asked.

"Oh no thanks I'm good." She replied.

"If I can guess." He said flirtingly.

"Alright then, if you can guess." She said, almost seductively.

"I'm thinking Vodka, definitely sweeten. Ah, Cosmo. No way too common. Ah, Screwdriver? No way too boring. So that leaves me with, the Baybreeze or the Seabreeze. I'm gonna go with…ah…Seabreeze."

She leans in to take her order, and he thinks he's right until… "Can I get a Baybreeze, please? Thanks." He looks at her, with disbelieve that he got it wrong. "Impressive talent though, very close." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah it breaks the ice. Oh forgive me, I'm Jackson by the way." He says, giving out his hand to her. "Lisa Reisert." She says, graciously taking his hand and shaking it. "So is it "Jack" for short?" she asks.

"Oh no, no. No I haven't gone by Jack since I was ten." She gives him a look that tells him she doesn't understand. "Last names Rippner." He says.

"Rippner? Jackson Rippner, Jack Rippner. Jack the… Oh." She says realizing what he meant.

"There you go."

"That wasn't very nice of your parents."

"No, no it wasn't, and that's what I told them… before I killed them." She looks at him as though she though he was serious, then realized he was kidding, and laughs. "So, are you in Texas on Hotel business?" asked Jackson, trying to keep the conversation going. For some reason he enjoyed talking to her, he was being more open with her, then he had ever been with anyone in his whole life.

"No, I'm here for my grandmother's funeral. She passed away a few days ago." She said, with a sad look on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Jackson replied trying to make her feel better.

"Oh it's ok, she was 91."

"91." Said Jackson, rather impressed. "So what was her secret?" he asked still trying to keep the conversation going.

"Grape nuts… and a guy named Duke." Said Lisa.

"I'm sorry?" said Jackson, a little shocked about what she had said.

"Yeah. She said the Grape nuts helped keep her arteries clean, and Duke… helped with the rest." She said with a small laugh escaping her as she thought of just how this Duke person helped with the rest. "Nothing ever fazed her. 'Always look forward' is what she'd say." Just then, an announcement went on, informing everyone that the flight to Miami was now ready to go.

"Well, I guess we should head for the gate now. Here let me get this." Said Jackson as he went to go pay the bartender.

"Thanks." Replied Lisa with a smile.

"No problem. Would be all right if I escorted you to the gate Miss?" asked Jackson, giving Lisa a friendly yet seductive smile, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course." Replied Lisa, smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Chapter 4: On the Plane

Once Jackson and Lisa arrived at the gate, they found out they were sitting next to one another plane. "What a coincidence huh Leese?" Asked Jackson as they both looked for 18 F and 18 G.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" said Lisa. Jackson stopped for a moment.

"Wait a minute…" He began, and turned around to face Lisa "Your not stalking me are you?" he said with a serious look on his face.

Lisa seemed a little shocked at first, and simply shook her head "No" she replied, still a little scared. Jackson still looked at her with cold serious blue eyes for a second; then started laughing. Lisa then started laughing as well. Jackson then turned around and continued walking down the plane aisle, with Lisa behind him.

"I'm just messing with ya Leese." He said still walking.

Once they found their seats and sat down, Lisa started shaking as if she were terrified. "You ok Lisa?" asked Jackson, a little concerned.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine." She lied, and Jackson knew she was lying.

"No your not." He said. She turned and starred at him. "Your scarred of flying, aren't you?" she was a little shocked at first, but relaxed herself a bit.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right, I'm scarred of flying. Does it show?" she asked, still looking at him.

He turned and starred at her. "Just a little." He said.

Just then the plane started shaking violently, making Lisa squeal out a bit. "So, was your grandma your mom's Mom, or your Dad's Mom?" Asked Jackson.

"My mom's. My Dad's passed away a long time ago." Replied Lisa closing her eyes as the plane shook again.

"Have we landed yet?" Cried Lisa, her eyes still shut tight.

"Lisa? Lisa you need to listen to me, all right. Just keep your eyes shut, now, imagine your lying peacefully under a tree, on top of a hill, above a beautiful peaceful field. You hear the birds chirping, and hear the wind slowly moving across the field. You open your eyes, and stair at the clouds, and close your eyes again, seeing the clouds in your mind, you imagine yourself, flying peacefully above the clouds…"

Lisa's whimpering cut him off. "You ok Leese?" he asked. Lisa opened her eyes, and started shivering. "Lisa?" Lisa, still shivering, stood up as soon as she saw the 'fasten seat belts' sign turn off.

"I'll be right back." She said, looking as though she was going to hurl. As she walked down the aisle to the bathroom Jackson began to wonder what was wrong with her. He thought he could help her relax with the same method his therapist used on him when he was 13.

_Flash back: 13 year old Jackson Rippner stood against the wall of his Junior High School, alone, watching the other kids play around. He wished he had friends to play with, only problem is, every time he tried to be friends with a boy, they would make fun of him and call him "Jack the Ripper", or if it was girl, they'd run away screaming "Ahhhhh Jack the ripper wants to cut me open and take out my Intestines." Though he did have one friend, but Larry Myers had to move away because his dad had to move to Washington because of his job._

_Jackson finally decided to go inside, but before he could reach the door, a group of 9th graders blocked his way._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack the Ripper. Going off to kills some more whores jackass?" said one of the 9th graders._

_"Get out of my way." Said Jackson, but when he tried to walk past the group they pushed him back._

_"What makes you think we're gonna let you go so easily?" Replied the 9th grader._

_"Get the Hell out of my way." Said Jackson, with anger in his voice. The 9th grader just pushed Jackson back again._

_"I don't think so freak." Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He lifted up his right arm and, WHAM._

_He punched the 9th grader right in the face. The next thing Jackson knew, the other 9th graders dog piled on top of him. He began to brutally hit the others, and then the leader was back up on feet, blood running down his face fro his left eye, and nose. Jackson punched the kid again in the face, and jumped on top of him, thrashing at the ninth grader. The Jackson felt a firm grip on his shoulder, pulling him off the bloody mess of a ninth grader. He turned around to find that it was the Principal who had pulled him up to his feet._

_An hour later, it was decided that Jackson would see a therapist. The Principal said that he had an anger problem, and recommended a very good therapist to his parent. For the next 3 months who would visit this therapist every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday._

As Jackson was sitting in his seat completely relaxed, Lisa on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Meanwhile, Lisa was leaning over the toilet seat, and let out another one. That was the third time she had hurled so far.

'God why can't I stop being sick?' thought Lisa as she stayed leaned over the toilet, waiting to hurl again. Jackson, who was still sitting patiently, was beginning to wonder what was taking Lisa so long. He then noticed the 'fasten seat belts' sign flashing, and decided to go up and tell Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Chapter 5: Comforting

Jackson knocked a few times on the bathroom door. "Lisa, are you ok?" there was no reply; he noticed the door was unlocked. "Lisa I'm coming in ok. All right here I come." Jackson opened the door to the small bathroom and found Lisa sitting on the floor leaning against the cupboard under the sink, crying.

Jackson closed the door and locked it, and walked over to Lisa. "Are you ok?" he asked concern. Lisa just continued to stair at the opposite wall, not replying to Jackson.

"Lisa?" Said Jackson, as he gently brushed her cheek with his hand. That seemed to knock her out of her trance; she turned and starred at him with blank eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked again, but before she could reply she had to lean her head back into the toilet again, and then she started to cry.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Leese. Shhhhh, it's ok, it's ok." He said, as he held her in his arms rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Lisa started to feel a bit better, mostly because of Jackson's comforting. "Ok Leese, wash your face a bit and let's get back to our seats ok?" said Jackson, as he turned on the sink and damped some paper towels for Lisa to wash her face with.

"Ok, ready to go now?" Asked Jackson.

All Jackson got out of her was the quiet whisper of a "yes" come out of her. Jackson opened the door to the bathroom, and walked out into the aisle, and turned to face Lisa.

"Come on." He said, and he let her go a head of him, he then heard an "Excuse me." From behind him, he turned around to find the Senior Flight attendant, who seemed very upset with him.

"This isn't a motel you know." She stated.

"Sorry." Was all Jackson said, and he turned back around to go back to his seat beside Lisa.

Lisa was sitting quietly starring blankly out her window. "Lisa," he said, she turned and faced him, "Feeling better now?" he asked, and all she did was nod, "Ok," he picked crabbed two Pillows and two blankets from the compartment above them, and handed one of the pillows and one of the blankets to Lisa.

"Let's both try and get some sleep no, ok." He said, and all she did was nod again. As soon as he sat back down and closed his eyes, he felt a lightweight on his right shoulder.

He opened his eyes, turned to his right, and found Lisa leaning on his shoulder sleeping peacefully.

Jackson couldn't help but smile. He was happy he was able to comfort Lisa, and he couldn't help but notice how adorable and innocent she looked when she was asleep, almost like a sleeping baby. He then leaned his head back on the head of his seat and shut his eyes again, and he slept peacefully for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Chapter 6: Morning

As Lisa woke up she looked out her window and noticed the sun was up.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

Lisa turned around and found Jackson reading a book. It must be an interesting book since he didn't look up from it when he said good morning to her.

"Morn…Morning…" Yawned Lisa. "What time is it?" She asked.

"6:00 am, you've been asleep for six hours now." Replied Jackson. Just then, everyone on the plane could hear the flight attendant's announcement.

"Attention Ladies and Gentleman, The captain is pleased to inform you all that we will be landing in Miami Airport in 3 minutes, so please remain in your seats. Thank you."

"So what do you say, when we land, I buy you a Latté from Starbucks." Said Jackson.

"No thanks, I don't really drink Latte's." Replied a sleepy Lisa.

"How about a coffee then? No? Hot chocolate then?"

"Maybe just some juice or water."

"Alright then." Said Jackson.

As soon as they landed Jackson and Lisa exited out of the plane and into the airport with their luggage. They reached Starbucks and Jackson and Lisa both just sat their quietly drinking what they had ordered. Jackson felt it was too quiet so he started up a conversation.

"So, uh, do you have a ride home Lisa?" he asked.

"No, I was actually thinking of calling my Dad and asking him to come pick me up."

"Oh and wait? Pfft. Ok, since I have nothing to do this Friday night, how about this. You agree to go out to dinner with me, and I'll give you a ride home, and let you pick any music you want to listen to on our way to your place. Sound fair?"

"I really don't know you all that well, so how do I know your not just gonna knock me out and turn your car around and drive to a motel, rip off my clothes and tie my hands and feet to all four corners of the bed, and get your sick, twisted pleasure from me?" Replied Lisa with a small grin on her face that showed Jackson she was about to laugh at her own question.

"Cause I don't do that to a girl till the second date." said Jackson in a joking manner.

Then he began to laugh, and Lisa couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So what do you say Leese? You go out with me this Friday and I give you a ride home."

"Alright, but your gonna have to meet my father first." Warned Lisa

"If he's anything like you Leese, then I'm sure he and I will get along just fine." Said Jackson.

"Alright, since your willing to take that risk. Why don't we leave in, uh, lets say, 45 minutes?" Asked Lisa.

"Why the wait?"

"Cause I want to go to the gift shop. I want to get you something as a thank you for all you've done for me so far."

"Oh I haven't done much really."

"Except for buying me a few drinks, comforting me on the plane, and letting me use your shoulder as a second pillow."

"Yeah, well, I was just trying to be nice, and give you a good first impression before I asked you out."

"Well, you definitely passed my 'good first impression' test." She giggled a bit after saying that and Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah, you know just knowing that you've agreed to go out with me this Friday is thanks enough." Replied Jackson as he smiled at her.

"You sure?" Asked Lisa

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well, then how about I at least make you some breakfast when you take me back to my Dad's."

"Ok then, if you want to, then I'm not gonna stop you."

"Ok, well then lets go now." Suggested Lisa.

"Alright." Replied Jackson, as he and Lisa got up from their table and headed for the Airport exit. Lisa climbed into Jackson's 1994 Blue Mustang.

"Nice car Jackson."

"Thanks, it's about 5 years old. But it runs like it was just recently made."

"You could never tell it's that old." Said Lisa, as Jackson started the car and got o the road.

"You should've seen it when I first got it. It was two years old then, and it was a total wreck, the front was completely rusted up, both bumpers were falling off, the door on your side was totally crushed in. there were no tires at all, and it was a disgusting yellowy/green kind of colour."

"Ewww, then why did you buy it?"

"Because I wanted a car that I could fix up, using my creative skills in Mechanics."

"Oh so your a mechanic?"

"No, but I did take a mechanic shop in high-school and college. I never really though of mechanics as a career for me, more as a hobby and an artistic talent."

"So then what do you do for a living?"

"Well, right now I'm a student who works on the campus of his college."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 27."

"And you're still in school?"

"Well not 'still in school' I'm back in school, you see when I finished college 5 years ago, I still wasn't sure of what to do with my life, so I decided to join up with my uncle in a junk yard for 3 years, and that's how I got this car and the parts to fix it up. You see, I took off the rusted and bent parts of the car, and I took some parts off of a few other mustangs, that were still in good use. I fixed them up a bit, I painted them dark blue, and I painted the rest of the car dark blue and when the paint was dry I put the parts on the car, and I got this engine form another car that was also in 'still working condition' and put it in this car. 2 months later, I had this beautiful dark blue car that you're sitting in right. And 3 months later I got the insurance and license plate for it. And yeah, 5 years later, I decided to go back to college and try other courses."

"So your telling me you practically made this car from scratch?"

"All by my self, and with my own two hand. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to wash off all the oil and paint on my hands when I was finished, I literally almost had a tattoo, because some of the paint had sunk into my skin."

"Wow, that must have really grossed you out."

"It did, especially when I saw the awful big gash in my hand from the surgery. That's why my palms are so pale. So what's your Dads address?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you."

"It's alright."

"The address is 9321 Blossom Palm Street."

"Thank you. So Lisa, how old are you?"

"I'll be 26 in 2 weeks."

"26? How long have you been the manager of the Lux Atlantic?"

"About three years now. It all started when I worked at the bar at the Hotel when I was 16 years old. One night the manager came to the bar to interview me, because he got a lot of complement from other people about me, and how I was always so polite to them, and how I recommended certain thing, like what activities are best there at the Lux, and which suites were the best and what not. And so then after talking with me for about an hour or so, he asked me to be there at the Lux the next morning wearing a white Lux Atlantic outfit that the hotel workers wear, and he assigned me for "welcome committee" or whatever he called it then. It were we stand by the door all day and say 'welcome to the Lux Atlantic.' And we tell the guest what activities are available that week, and I added in a few thing of my own."

"What kind of things?"

"Like which meal is the most excellent off the hotel menu, what type of drink is the best choice. Stuff like that."

"Oh, ok" said Jackson, as he just turned onto Blossom Palms Street, and began look out his window trying to find 9321."

"9321 is farther down the road Jackson, it'll take us a fair 4 minutes to get there."

"Pretty long road Leese."

"I know. So where was I again?"

"You were at the part where you said you recommended a few things to the guests when you welcomed them."

"Oh yes. So after the manager got a few more compliments about me, he asked me if I'd be interested in taking up assist' manager when I turn 18."

"You said yes didn't you?"

"Yup, so two years later, I became assist' Manager of the Lux Atlantic at 18 years, my parents were both so proud of me. So then I decided to go to college for a Business and Manager Course and then 4 years later, the manager retired, but before he did, he called Corporate, and said that when he retired, he would like for them to hire me as full time manager of the hotel. It was an offer I couldn't refuse, so I accepted it, and that's how I became the manager of the Lux Atlantic at such a young age."

"Impressive, well. Here we are, 9321 Blossom Palms Street." Jackson then pulled into the driveway, hoped out of his car, ran to Lisa side, and opened her door for her and offered her his hand, which she graciously accepted.

Hope you all enjoyed that. My longest chapter so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot. However I do own any new characters that I may add to this fanfic.

Summary: what if Jackson Rippner wasn't an assassin? And what would happen when he and Lisa first met.

Sorry it's taken me a long time to post this next chapter. I couldn't really think of much to write for this chapter at the time, and my dad has been busy on the computer for the past week. Hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 7: During the car ride.

As Jackson pulled into the Lisa's driveway, he quickly checked his appearance in his rear-view mirror. _Hmm, open shirt collar? Check. Hmm aftershave? Check. Soft hair? Check. Wallet? Check. Driver's-license? Check. Condoms? Nope not here, ok well it's only the first date, won't need them anyway. _

As Jack went over his mental checklist to make sure everything was perfect, Lisa was trying to pick which dress to wear. "Dad?"

"Yeah Lisa?"

"Which dress should I wear, I mean, I like the red one, it adds se… attractiveness, But the black one shows off my slim form way better, and show I'm very mature as well. Which do you think would be best?"

"Hmm, I'd go with the black one. It does show off your slim form very well, and has "mature" written all over it, and it also says "don't you think you'll get me in your bed so easily buddy."

"Dad" cried Lisa, shocked as he made that statement. Her Dad then walked out her bedroom door, and Lisa quickly got into her dress.

Meanwhile, Jackson took another glance at his checklist in his head and then got out of his car and rang the doorbell. Joe Reisert answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Reisert." Jackson said greetingly, extending his hand. Mr. Reisert took it.

"Hello Jackson. Come on in, Lisa just getting ready."

"Thank you sir." Replied Jackson, as he stepped into the front hall, he closed the door behind, him, and when he turned around, he noticed that Joe was looking at him, with anger written all over his face.

"I don't have to say anything to you to make you realize how badly I will hurt you if you do anything to my daughter, do I?' Asked Joe as he starred at Jackson with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir." Replied Jackson, as he began to tremble a bit with fear after the way Joe looked him. Lisa then began her way down the stairs, and the minute Jackson saw her his jaw immediately dropped.

"Wow, Lisa you look… Amazingly beautiful this evening." Said Jackson as he realized he was beginning to sound childish, then got back to a serious, polite tone.

"Thank you." Replied Lisa, as she reached Jackson. Jackson then remembered the roses behind his back.

"Oh, these are for you." He said as he pulled the Roses from behind him and handed them to Lisa.

Oh, Thank you, they're beautiful." Replied Lisa.

"I'll go put them in some water for you Leese, you two had better get going. Have her home by 11:30 please."

"I won't have her home a second later sir." Replied Jackson. Lisa started to get her coat on. "Here let me help you with that Leese." Said Jackson has he helped her put her coat on.

"Thank you." She replied, turning around and ending up with her face only inches away from Jackson's.

"No problem." He said as he moved in a bit closer, but before they lips touched Lisa stopped them.

"We should get going." She said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Your right." Said Jackson as he followed her to the car. He quickly rushed to her side and opened her door for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"No problem." Jackson then climbed into his side of the car, and started the engine.

"So were are we going?" Asked Lisa.

"East Side Mario's. Unless of course you have a gluten allergy, then I can always take you someplace else.

"Oh no, no, East Side Marios is good, I love their garlic bread, and their Fettuccini Alfredo. Best pasta I've ever had."

"Hmm, interesting, I love their garlic bread, but their pasta… not the best I've tasted. But their pizza is phenomenal." After a long pause Jackson turned on his stereo, only to hear the song "The Show Must Go On" by Queen. Jackson begins to sing along.

"_Empty spaces- what are we living for? Abandoned places- I guess we know the score._

_On and on, does anyone know what we are striving for? Another Hero, another massacre, behind the curtain in the pantomime. Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore? The Show must go on…_" Jackson stopped singing and faced Lisa, who was giving him a weird look. "What?" asked Jackson.

"Nothing, nothing." Replied Lisa, as she giggled a bit.

"Then why the hell are you giggling, and why were you looking at me like that?" asked Jackson.

"I'm sorry but you looked so silly, and you were also very terrible at singing that song."

Replied Lisa.

"Well, if I'm so terrible, then lets hear you sing it."

"I don't think so."

"Why not"

"I don't like singing in front of people."

"Ok, then lets make a deal. You don't criticize my singing, than I won't force you to sing in front of anyone. Deal?" Asked Jackson, as he handed his hand to her.

"Deal" she replied taking his hand, and shaking it. Then Jackson and Lisa continued off to East Side Marios.


	8. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or any of its original characters, setting, or plot.

Author's note

Dear Fans,

I apologize for making you all wait so long for the next chapter, and I'm afraid you will remain in suspense for a little longer since I have a very bad case of writer's block. Hopefully by the beginning or end of March break I will have the next chapter up.

Once again, I apologize for the wait.

Sincerely,

Phantomfan220891


End file.
